


Tinker, Tailor, Sex Toy Maker

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barbed Knotting, Branding, Cum Eating, Cum Lube, D/s, Detachable Genitals, Dynamics, Edging, Forced Nudity, Gages, Kink Negotiating, Knotting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Magic!Theo, Memory Erasure, Multi, Non Linear Timeline, Oral Knotting, Other, Power Play, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, altered history, demon contracts, detachable penis, dom!Theo, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Stiles finds out about a mysterious magic shop appearing in town that caters exclusively to gay male witches.  And he would have waited for it to officially open, he really would have, but he needed something and so he learns the hard way that breaking in has it’s consequences.





	Tinker, Tailor, Sex Toy Maker

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Commissioner #4 for this work.

Shops don’t just appear over night.  They certainly don’t just appear on empty lots.  And they certainly don’t come fully stocked with stuff in the windows over night.  And usually shops don’t reek of magic so strong it raises the hairs on the back of his neck.  But looking up at the sign, all Stiles could do was feel the power pouring off of the brickwork.  And it wasn’t like it had glaring scroll work of runes or wards plastered all over it… no it was as if the building was only just containing something insanely powerful.  He stood there glaring at the store as he reached out with his hand and wiped it on his jeans.

“I don’t like it.” Stiles glared.

“Dude, it’s just a store.” Scott shook his head.

“Still don’t like it.”

“You were complaining last week that we needed a place where you could buy herbs for the pack.”

“Still don’t like it.” Stiles shook his head.

“Aren’t you being petty?”

“Maybe.  But you can’t feel how wrong this place is?”

“No…?” Scott bit his lip.

“What?”

“Does that make me a bad alpha?”

“Probably.” Stiles shrugged it off as they walked away to go about their day.  He’d check this place out when he had the time.  After all the shit they’d been through, a magic shop that went by the name ‘The Fox Tail’ screamed something beyond the typical new age magic shop  I have my eye on you…. Stiles thought to himself as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder to glare at the shop periodically as he and Scott walked away.

***

“Hey Scotty… when did that shop open?”

“Like in a week I think?” Scott frowned at the video of Stiles.

“Damn.”

“What?”

“I’m tried of not knowing where the fuck some of our pack are.”

‘They’re out living their lives Stiles.”

“I think we need them back here sooner rather than later.” Stiles had started pacing and was making Scott worry about his best friend.

“Stiles…”

“What?”

“What’s got you so antsy?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles sat down with a thud on his chair.  “All I know is that for whatever reason I feel like that they’re not safe enough out there in the world.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re safe.”

“How do you know?”

“Wouldn’t I know as the alpha?”

“Maybe?” Stiles shrugged.  “Honestly I’m not sure.”

“Have you tried calling them?”

“Derek’s not returning my calls.”

“The twins?”

“Last I heard they were in Europe trying to find where Isaac is.”

“Isaac’s missing?” Scott looked worried slightly.

“Ish.  He hasn’t checked in for like a week… so he might just be late or he could be add deep in trouble…”

“Stiles…”

“Hey, bright side, it’s Isaac, his problems tend to end up dead… so maybe not a bad thing?”

“They don’t…”

“His dead beat him and Jackson killed him.  Jackson turned him into the cops and I killed him.  Matt sent Jackson to kill him, and Gerard killed Matt.  Deucalion sent the twins after him, and you killed Deucalion’s evil side.  Jennifer tried to kill Isaac and she’s dead.  The Yakuza pointed a gun at Isaac and ended up getting gutted…”

“Wow… I…”

“Point is, no one puts Izzy in a corner and gets out alive.”

“How did we never notice this?”

“Oh I noticed.  So did Lydia.  We’re not sure what the hell it means, other than you don’t fuck with Izzy.”

“So you’re not worried about him?”

“I sent the twins to double check on him.  I mean worst case scenario they die because they’d tried to kill him before and we’re out the twins and we know Izzy’s fine.”

“Stiles!”

“You know I don’t like the psycho twins that much.”

“I don’t get why you still call them that…”

“Mostly because they tried to kill us by using Lydia and Danny against us, got close to them, got in their pants and in their lives and were willing to kill whichever one they needed to in order to make you suck Deuc’s dick like they did.”

“Dude….” Scott wrinkled his nose.

“Oh grow up Scotty.” Stiles gave him a look.

“You’re the one who said it.”

“And do you see what he wanted you to do as any different?”

“no…”

“And you’re complaining why?”

“I don’t like the implications.”

“And I don’t like the twins…”

“We’re not getting anywhere here.” Scott threw up his hands knowing he’d gotten as far as he was getting here.  “So… why’d you ask about the shop?”

“I need herbs for a spell.”

“Stiles…”

“If they have what I need I’ll leave clash for them.”

“Stiles….” Scott’s voice got more worried.

“Scotty, I’ve made up my mind.”

“I really wish you hadn’t.” Scott sighed, knowing better than to argue with Stiles.  “Just… don’t get into any trouble.”

“Scotty this is me… when have I ever gotten into trouble?”

“Do you want that alphabetically, chronologically, or just off the top of my head?”

“Who asked you anyways?” Stiles glared.

“You did.  Just now.” Scott smiled.

“Shut up.”

“Just saying…”

“I’ll be fine.” Stiles hung up.  “I have to be.” He sighed and got up and stripped out of his clothes.  He needed to get into his looser mischief clothing.  He didn’t want anything that would stand out as he picked out dark loose fitting clothes and dressed quietly.  The charms he’d woven into these clothes working together to hide him from any prying eyes as he stepped out of the house.  He bit his lip making a mental note of what he’d need to grab for the spell that he was out of.

But as he stood out front of the shop with its imposing shape and colors he was slightly wondering if it’d be bad to wait the week for it to open or the two weeks for his supplier to get the herbs to him…  Yeah that wasn’t much of an option.

Something was eating at him.  He couldn’t explain it, but Stiles was sure that he needed to get his wolves back under one roof and soon or something bad was going to happen.  He couldn’t place it and it was worrying him more as he looked at this shop.  Stepping forwards he started looking for the weakest point in the wards.  Frowning as his outstretched hand stopped in front of the door in front of the shop.

“Seriously?” He waved his hand and made the wards visible to himself for a second, only to see they stopped around the door frame.  “Who the fuck goes to all this trouble warding a place and leaves the door open?” Stiles walked up and put his hand flat an inch out from the door.  He could feel the runes and magics on the wood and engraved into the door frame but it’s been left open, inactivate as if the owner had opened the door to use it and forgot to lock it after him.  Stiles scoffed as he realized not only were the wards not locked into place, but the actual door was unlocked.  “You’re kidding me.” Stiles eased the door open and looked into the dark shop.

“Begging to be stolen from…” He shook his head as he stepped in and pushed the door part way closed so that if anyone drove by they’d see it as closed and he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone investigating why this shop that wasn’t opened yet was standing with the door open.  Stiles looked into the rows of empty shelves.

“Fuck.” Stiles’ voice was low as raised his hand and put is hand out, palm side up and spoke again.  “Light of life, show me if anyone else is here…” There’s a slight flicker of light but nothing else.  “Great.” Stiles stands up and stretches.  “So I’m alone and I’m dealing with a magic shop that’s not fully stocked…” He frowned.  “Point me black quartz.” A small glowing arrow appeared over his outstretched hand and he used it like a compass to lead him to a table where there were boxes of crystals of various sizes sat on the table in the far corner.  He glanced at the three display stands to the left of the table and wondered what the owner was planning on putting into display when he or she opened the shop.

“Not a bad location over all…” He shrugged as he went to the boxes and went through them till he find a good sized black quartz crystal.  “Do you have prices….” He looked at the table and smiled when he saw the size chart.  “Well I’m liking this shop more by the minute.” Stiles looked up the price and nodded to himself.  He was going to leave the owner a note of what he took and the price and where to contact him if he owed more money.  He’d probably even lock the wards on his way out to keep this place safe.

“Okay… point me herbs?” The arrow pointed deeper into the shop towards a stack of boxes that were still sealed.  “Crap.” Stiles sighed as he looked the large pile of boxes over.  “Light of the spirit I call to you.” Stiles held his hand up and a small poof of smoke formed and became pure light.  “Over head please.” The light went up and expanded above his head into more of a disk above him.  “Thank you.” Stiles crouched down and started looking at the labels on the boxes.  “Oh come on… this is utterly out or order…” Stiles lamented, laying his head back as he silently counted to ten.  “Fine… we’ll do this the hard way.” He starts moving between the boxes, looking between them since there didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to how the boxes were sorted.

Twenty minutes later he was sprawled out on the floor making a noise that spoke to how frustrating this was to someone who craved some sense of order and suffered from ADHD.  Was this some sort of hell designed just for him?  It had to be.  Couldn’t he just use magic to sort these?  He looked at the boxes.  He was about to start sorting them by magic, letting them sort themselves essentially when he frowned.  There was something behind the boxes.

“Hold up…” Stiles jumped to his feet and walked around the boxes to look at what he’d first thought was a great wolf, perhaps a stuffed dire wolf.  But instead as he approached it he saw an onyx carved figure of a wolf.  The subtle carving making the stone look like crystallized fur more than any stone that Stiles had ever seen.  And those blue eyes… they looked so life like.  They almost…

“HOLY FUCK!” Stiles jumped back as the eyes moved to focus on him.  SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT… He grabbed the first thing he bumped into, a extremely large crystal that was sat on a pedestal directly behind him.  The second he touched it, grappling with it to not let it hit the floor, the crystal exploded into a pool of glitter which fell to the ground leaving a bench in it’s wake.  A bench with straps and what looked like an attachment arm that seemed …

“Is that a dick?” Stiles reached out and ran his fingers across the dildo that was affixed to the attachment arm at the bottom of the bench.  “What are you…” Stiles put his hand on it and golden script appeared on the padded bench.

_Sexual Awakening Punishment Bench: Effective fucking machine, magic operated._

“Huh.  A fucking machine…” Stiles bit his lip as he looked at it, his hands going back to stroke the toy on the pole.  He couldn’t… he shouldn’t… he… he could use magic to clean it up… couldn’t he?  But he didn’t have any lube… did they sell lube here?

“Accio lube?” Stiles felt stupid for half a second till a bottle of lube floated over to him and he realized that there was a LOT more to this shop than he’d ever thought before.  Maybe he should have paid more attention to the fliers they’d found.  Maybe he shouldn’t have just skimmed it and decided to hate a shop that used this kind of magic to protect itself.  And maybe he should really stop thinking so much.  Uncorking the lube he applied it generously to the dildo that seemed to almost feel warm to the touch.  Stiles could feel the magic in and on the dildo and he couldn’t really understand it.  He’d read about magics that made things feel alive.  Maybe that’s what they’d done here?

Stiles wasn’t sure.  But as he applied the lube his mind seemed to narrow down to the toy and his hand.  And the naked need to ride it.  Stiles looked around the shop.  “Since I’m alone…” He grinned realizing if someone looked in through the window they’d have a clear shot at him.  He kind of liked the naughty factor of it all, so he quickly stripped off leaving his clothes a foot or two from the bench.  It seemed to be set up for him to lay on his back.  So Stiles laid back on it and started lubing himself up.

“Now or never.” He muttered to himself as he pushed down on the toy and moaned as it spread him open.  “Fuck…” He braced himself on the bench and used the leverage to fuck down and take all of the dildo to the hilt.  “Oh… oh fuck… oh fuck… yes!” Stiles moaned   He went to move his hands and frowned.  They wouldn’t move.  Tilting his head up he realized both hands were cuffed to the bench above his head.

“The fuck?!?” He tried to move his ankles only to find them equally cuffed.  “Shit….” Stiles focused on his magic and tried to spike it enough to break the cuffs.  But nothing he did seemed to have any effect.

“Great job Stilinski.” He chided himself as he sat there on the dildo and tried to think of what to do next when he felt the toy in his ass move.  “The fuck?” He tried to twist around to look at it and sure enough more of the dildo was becoming visible as it withdrew from him only to shove back in.  “FUCK….” He panted, the angle changing as the attached pole seemed to pivot and move around.

“So… what…” Stiles panted.  “You don’t let me up till you’ve made me cum?  Fine.  I’ll lay here and let you fuck the cum out of me.” He wasn’t 100% happy at the idea of being so submissive but it wasn’t so bad.  He found himself moving along not long after that, fucking down to meet the toy as it fucked into his ass.  In relatively short order the thick cock in his ass had found his prostate and he found himself screaming with pleasure as he bucked trying to fuck the cum from his straining cock only nothing to happen.

“Wha?” He frowned confused.  The dildo slowed for a moment and changed angles before beginning to fuck him again.  “The fuck…” Stiles tried to move past it, but it was relentlessly fucking him.

“Why didn’t you make me cum?!?” Stiles yelled as he bucked and a glittery golden lettering appeared above him.

_Demo mode engaged, for full features please contact owner for pass phrase._

“Shit….” Stiles struggled to get free as the fucking began to ramp up and stole his thoughts.  Maybe if he focused he could spark his orgasm and this toy would let him go.  He started pumping magic into his cock and balls while slamming his ass down on the thick dick in his ass.  But every time he’d almost cross the line there’d be a flare of magic and he’d be back to where he was at the start.   “FUCK!” Stiles growled out.  By the third or fourth edge he was fucked to and fucked through without cumming he started trying to search out the magic on the bench.

But it was getting harder to focus.  His lust addled brain hyper aware of how his balls felt too heavy and full while his ass seemed to take to the dick he was being fed over and over again.  He realized around about edge fourteen that he’d be stuck here in this living nightmare till the shop’s owner showed up.  He was starting to wonder where the hell they were as the night went through and the sun broke outside, Stiles became acutely aware of the fact that he was fully visible to anyone who happened to look in the shop now that it was day light.  He heard the ring of the bell and craned his neck to where the door opened and closed bu no one stood there.

Slowly he became aware of the footsteps and then a cloak fell to the floor revealing Theo fucking Raeken standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Oh you fucking ass hole!” Stiles lunged at him and was held fast.  “Go steal what you want than.  I can’t stop you.”

“Steal?” Theo arched a brow.

“Yeah that’s what you’re here for.”

“Who said I was here to steal anything?”

“What else would you be here for?”

“Mostly to find out who had the balls to break into my shop last night.” Theo smirked as horror dawned on Stiles.

“but you don’t have magic…” He groaned as the dildo changed angles and found his prostate.

“I do now.”

“Who’d you kill for magic?” Stiles glared.

“Didn’t kill anyone.  I figured out a few things while I was out in the world.”

“Like what!” Stiles bit out with more anger in his words than he probably have been able to muster had he not spent the night being fucked senseless and left wanting.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to demand answers about anything.” Theo walked past him.  “You could have stopped him you know.” He crouched down and looked the wolf in the eyes.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr_

“Oh calm your ass.” Theo patted the wolf on the head.  “Just because you can’t use your words is no reason to get snippy with me.” He turned and looked at the mess of the boxes that had fallen when Stiles had knocked into the crystal.  “Clean up please.” The boxes glowed a faint orange before floating up and stacking themselves to the side.

“That magic…” Stiles panted.

“Not what you expected?”

“It’s wild magic.”

“Yep.” Theo nodded.

“How do _you_ have wild magic… how can you control it!?!”

“I’m part coyote.” Theo shrugged as he summoned a seat and sat next to Stiles watching him buck and curse under his breath.

“Doesn’t expla-explai….” Stiles panted hard.

“Were Coyotes worship the god that made them in his image.”

“Werewolves come from Odin… he didn’t…”

“Were Coyotes predate werewolves in this land.”

“Bu..”

“Ever heard of the Trickster spirit known as Coyote?” Theo smiled as he pulled open his shirt and held up a talisman that looked like a pictography of a Coyote head.  “Seems the Coyote that the Dread Docs cut up to make me was a high priest of Coyote.  When I went on a walk about I ran into this thing in the desert.  And he and I had a LONG talk about me, what I am, what he is, and what he wants.” He smirked.

“He wants you to open a magic shop?”

“A gay witch’s and gay supernaturals magic and sex toy shop.” Theo corrected.

“What?!” Stiles went still.

“I mean… I was thinking of offering this bench as a thing I could sell to clients but I could only get the one to work right now.  So I took the time and altered it.” He smirked.  “Do you like my twist on the thief’s folly?”

“Th-thief’s f-f-folly!?” Stiles ground out.  “Fuck no wonder I couldn’t break it.”

“Yep.  Normally with this spell you’d just have to not touch the trigger for the spell.  In other words don’t touch the big fucking crystal or the dildo if you did touch the crystal.”

“It was falling…”

“And you tried to stop it from falling?”

“yeah…” Stiles blushed.

“And the reason you broke in here?”

“I needed some herbs…”

“And a black quartz crystal?” Theo fished it out of Stiles’ stuff.

“I brought money to leave last night.”

“So an honest thief.” Theo smirked.

“I’m worried about my pack.”

“As you should be.” Theo nodded, glancing back at the wolf and tilting his head like he was listening to something Stiles just couldn’t heard.

“Seems you tried to make yourself cum before you figured out that until I unlock it your stuck getting fucked relentlessly…”

“Great your seeing eye dog…”

“Harsh words.  He just… keeps an eye on things.” Theo smirked.

“How’d you get living eyes in a stone wolf?”

“Oh you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Theo smirked, ruffling Stiles’ hair.

“Fine.” Stiles moved and looked at Theo with his eyes unfocused.  “Then let me cum and I’ll pay for what I need.”

“Oh I don’t think you understand the full extent of your problem…” Theo picked up a jar of lube from the floor.

“Sorry I used your lube…”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be.” Theo sighed.  “Do you even know what using Lion’s Seed Lube does?”

“Lion’s seed…” Stiles frowned and remembered suddenly where he knew that term from.  “Dude you used human cum to make that lube!” He shivered.

“Well human enough.” Theo shrugged as he groped himself.

“Oh god…”

“And chimera’s lion’s seed charged with wild magic… results in a powerful charm.  This wasn’t for sale… because I knew what it would do to the person who used it.  So I kept it in the back room…”

“I tried summoning lube…” Stiles was starting to worry he’d fucked up worse than he’d thought.

“It’s the only bottle in the shop right now, the shipment was back logged.”

“So what’s it do?”

“How much do you know about dynamics?”

“The werewolf stuff about alphas, betas, and omegas?”

“That’s one way.  Another is Dominates, Submissives, and Switches.  Not everyone has a dynamic.  But most who do fall within that range.  It’s kind of like top, bottom, or verse.”

“Okay?”

“The use of this lube grants the user who takes it inside them a dynamic of a submissive.”

“Crap….”

“And makes them submissive to the one who’s seed was used to make the lube.”

“I am not fucking submitting to you.”

“You really don’t have a choice in that now.” Theo reached out and touched Stiles’ cheek and watched as he nuzzled into the touch before he realized what he was even doing and fought to stop himself.

“you bastard.”

“You’re the one who broke in, activated a trap, and then used a cursed lube to fuck yourself on the trap….” Theo arched a brow.  “All I did was set it up… you made it so much worse.”

“crap.” Stiles sighed.

“Yeah….” Theo nodded.

“So let me go.”

“Please?”

“Please?”

“Let me go please.” Theo smiled at him.

“Let me go, please?” Stiles asked with a look on his face that spoke volumes about how much he hated this just as much as the smirk on Theo’s face told of how much he was so totally enjoying this situation.

“Nope.”

“WHAT!??!” Stiles flailed about.

“Well one, you didn’t mean it.  Two, you haven’t apologized for breaking in here and setting off my trap.  You did apologize for using my cursed lube, but that doesn’t make it up to me.  And you have to realize that since you’re my submissive, unclaimed as you are, I think you need to do better.  And maybe if you’re lucky I’ll claim you.”

“Claim me?!” Stiles sneered in distain.

“Yep.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Well… I’d have to willingly give you my seed…”

“That’s not happening.”

“Orally and anally.”

“Oh that’s definitely never happening.”

“Accepting my claim on you is part of the stipulation for letting you off that device.”

“FUCK YOU!” Stiles yelled.

“Well if that’s how you feel.” Theo dead panned as he got up and his cloak floated away to hang up in the back room.

“HEY!” Theo went to work looking at inventory sheets spread out over the counter.  “HEY!  WHERE ARE YOU GOING… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

“My job.” Theo glanced at him.  “You’re my submissive, and the sooner I knock this stupid defiant streak out of your head the sooner we can get to you being trained enough to go out into society without molesting everything with a cock.”

“I would never…”

“You’ve spent _how many_ hours fucking on a stranger’s cock without once thinking about the fact that it feels way too life like to be an actual dildo and is probably an actual cock?” Theo cocked his head to the side, studying Stiles’ face before going back to work.

“you…” he looked down at the dick fucking him.

“hum?” Theo asked without looking up.

“who’s cock is in my ass?” Stiles asked, trying to remain calm.

“Now isn’t that a question to be asking now?” Theo smirked as he went about his paper work, enjoying watching Stiles squirm and stew on this.  “He was a decent chemistry teacher…” Stiles eyes went wide.

“Garrett!?”

“You wouldn’t imagine the things that one could find in this shop.” Theo’s smirk took on a predatory gleam.

“But he’s part of the wild hunt…”

“And they have no need for their cocks.” Theo shrugged.

“So you chopped them off!?” He looked horrified.

“Of course not.  I bought them.” Theo shrugged.

“I…”

“You heard me.  They sold me their cocks.  The entire wild hunt.  I have a crate full of ghost rider cocks in my back room that I plan to sell as dildos.” He smiled.

“You can buy people’s cocks….”

“Stiles if I wanted to I could pluck your cock off your body and thrust it into your mouth and fuck you with it.”

“That… that’s a lot of magic.” Stiles trembled as he found yet another edge only to not go over it.

“Yeah.  It is.” Theo looked up at Stiles.

“please…” Stiles whined.

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum…”

“Are you ready to submit?”

“…”

“Stiles…”

“yes…?” Stiles bit his lip.

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“What do I have to say to get to cum?” Stiles whined.

“It’s not so much what you have to say as to what you have to mean.” Theo sighed.  “Tell you what, maybe it’ll help you think if Garrett’s cock gets to cum before you do.” Theo snapped his fingers and the dick in Stiles ass fucked up into him harder and faster, the base of it swelling as his knot began to spread.

“Fuck…” Stiles hissed.

“Of course I should warn you.” Theo leaned on his elbows on the glass topped display counter he was using as a desk.  “You do remember that Garrett was a Löwenmench right?”

“S-so…”

“Feline penises are barbed with spines.”

“Wha… FUCK!” Stiles arched off the bench screaming as the knot fully inflated inside him and the sharp spines digging into his flesh making him sob as the cock swelled in his ass and began to flood it with cum.

“Sound about right.” Theo nodded taking in the show.  “Do let me know the minute you’re ready to submit.” He went back to his paper work.  The fucking went on through out the day.  Theo stopped and looked after Stiles, even fed him when he was hungry. But even the barbed knot punctuating every few hours wasn’t enough to break Stiles’ willful desire to defy Theo.  By the evening Theo fed Stiles one last time and used magic to relieve his bladder without letting him up.  And then Theo left.

Stiles suffered the knotting and the fucking throughout the night barely sleeping and whimpering when Theo came in the following morning.  But still he wouldn’t break.  So Theo spent his time readying the shop and moving things around.  And much as the first day he often asked Stiles if he was ready only for him to hold out.  Theo fed him and relieved his bladder, but left him to be knotted and fucked and again that night he left him to his punishment.  The days began to blend together and Stiles was loosing track of things.  He realized at some point that he’d been moved to another part of the store out of the way of the people who were coming and going.  They didn’t seem to notice him or say anything to or about him as he continued to be fucked.  He wondered if Theo was cloaking him with magic but he was losing the ability to focus on anything.

He vaguely was aware as Theo added more lube to the toy every night now.  But the relentless abuse of his ass went on day or night, only finding relief when Garrett’s cock swelled, knotted, and seeded his ass leaving him a wanton mess.  He wasn’t even remotely sure how long he’d been here when Theo asked him again.

“Please sir… please release me…” He whimpered.

“I have to be sure you’re willing to submit is genuine.” Theo chided him.

“I’ll do anything sir.”

“Anything?”

“Anything you want….”

“I want to fuck your throat.”

“Yes sir, please sir….” Stiles begged licking his lips.  Little did he know that for days now Theo had been adding his cum to everything that Stiles ate or drank, binding him more and more to Theo as well as spurring his submissive side on even more than his own mistaken use of the lube had.

“Here you go.” Theo pulled his fly down and shoved his cock into Stiles’ mouth.  His tongue lavishing the wide head as he began to suck around the swollen tip, Stiles looked up at Theo as he swallowed around his burrowing cock.  “Fuck…” Theo moaned as he bottomed out in Stiles throat.  “Oh fuck your throat….” Theo smiled.

“gurng!” Stiles tried to speak around the girth of Theo as he sank into him.

“Oh fuck yes… fuck… you use that fucking mouth and talk around my dick… FUCK!” Theo started fucking in and out of Stiles’ throat.  And true to his order Stiles began to talk, saying whatever flowed into his mind at the time.  None of it was even remotely understandable as he took Theo’s dick deep into his mouth.

“FUCK…” Theo let his hands roam down Stiles’ body, pinching and tugging on his nipples and tracing the muscles in his throat before squeezing lightly as he fucked in and out of Stiles’ throat.  The constant flow of sounds from Stiles’ plugged throat causing it to vibrate around Theo brining him closer and closer to his own release as he fucked down into the tight wet heat of Stiles.  “Should have done this years ago…” Theo moaned as he kept fucking, timing his movements with Garrett’s cock so that they were both in Stiles and out of Stiles at the same time leaving him feeling totally empty and then stuffed beyond his wildest dreams.

“gug!” Stiles whimpered as he felt Garrett’s knot swelling inside him, only to have the sound cut off as Theo’s knot locked in his mouth.  He had one panicked moment to worry about breathing before he felt Theo’s magic on him.  Allowing him to breath through his skin so he could be taken so forcefully by the two large knots so secured in his body.

“FUCK!” Theo shouted as he started to unload in Stiles.  His own quills from what ever else the Dread Doctors had mixed with him digging into flesh of Stiles’ mouth leaving him caught and held firmly by both ends.  He was mentally wiped already at the pair of them taking their pleasure in his body and for an errant moment he wondered if Theo was just going to leave him like this or if he’d spend the night taking his own pleasure from this as well when he felt a twinge of magic and a large jar floated over to them.

“I keep my word.” Theo smiled as he took a hold of Stiles’ cock and tilted the tip back so that it was within the narrow opening of the jar.  One firm stroke down Stiles cock and he felt his balls draw up as he began to shoot.  For nearly an hour solid Stiles came fast and hard filling the jar half way full with his tortured load as his balls convulsed in rapturous joy.  He lost himself and he was only vaguely aware that the straps were removed from his wrists but he lay there letting the machine fuck him through two or three more of Garrett’s explosive orgasms, seeding his ass so fully, his own cock erupting till he felt a warm liquid around his cock head.  He looked down and realized the rather large jug was so full of his seed that his dick was submerged from the release.

“How…” Stiles’ voice was hoarse and he realized Theo wasn’t in his mouth anymore.

“Magic is great isn’t it?”

“I’ve never… how’d I shoot so much…”

“You’ve been on this bench for the better part of two weeks Stiles.”

“Still…”

“The spell keeps all that cum, two weeks worth, stored in your balls.”

“But…”

“You’ve also been having an orgasm for like an hour or two now.”

“the fuck?” Stiles lay there panting as Theo pulled him off of the dildo and set it in a resting position, closing the glass jar of Stiles’ jizz.

“Don’t worry about it.  Let’s take a look at that hole.”

“fuck…” Stiles winced, finally feeling the pain of having been knotted for nearly two weeks several times a day with those spines.

“Yep looks like you could use some care.”

“can I go home…”

“When I’m done.” Theo nodded.  He picked Stiles up and carried him past the glass display cases into the back room that seemed to be full of a dull purple light that Stiles couldn’t quite understand or make sense of.  Theo spread Stiles’ thighs and began to spread a salve into Stiles’ abused ass.  He hissed at the contact.  “Easy…” Theo warned as he continued to coat his finger sand work the precious fluid into his ass.

“It burns…”

“It will at the start.” Theo nodded.

“don’t like it.”

“You will.” Stiles doubted that.  He doubted it very much.

“Just relax.” Theo admonished as he worked the fluid deeper, earning fresh hisses from Stiles but he held still as Theo took care of him.  He had to admit that Theo wasn’t just throwing him out naked and in pain, and he was starting to like the feel of the fluid as it worked deeper into his system.

“There we go.  Now I can use the healing salve.”

“Wait…. What?” Stiles voice rasped.

“I need to apply a healing salve so you don’t take forever to heal.”

“Didn’t you just apply a healing salve?”

“No…” Theo frowned, holding up a hand with just one finger extended a small flame appeared on the end and he moved it back and forth.  “You’re too fucked out to understand.”

“What did you do to me?” Stiles’ voice had a little bit of an edge to it.

“I was coating you with my cum to help bind you to me as well as to give you a layer of protection from the healing salve.”

“Why would I…” But Stiles couldn’t finish that thought as two of Theo’s fingers coated in the salve entered him and he screamed sitting up fast and hard and grasping at Theo like he was the only real thing in the world.  If he’d thought Theo’s cum had burned before, the salve was like having lava shoved up his ass.  He screamed and sobbed, clinging to Theo for all he was worth for almost an hour after Theo was done taking care of him.  Theo held him and gently rubbed his back to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could make him before he helped him stand.

“It’ll take the better part of a day, but when you’re done healing it’ll be back to how it was before.” He patted Stiles on the head and lead him back out to the store.  Stiles was grateful to Theo for walking him.  His legs were in no fit state to even attempt standing on his own let alone walking yet.  He sat on the stool that Theo had been sitting on and gingerly dressed himself as Theo handed him articles of his own clothing from where they’d been washed, folded, and put back in a small resting place beside the fucking machine for Stiles, for when he should deem to submit enough to be allowed to cum.

“thank you.” Stiles said as he clung to himself, too happy to have clothes on again and to be off the machine for words.

“It’s okay.” Theo kissed his forehead.  “So, as I said, you’re free to go.” Theo nodded to the door.  “I just want you to know you’re welcome to come back here…”

“I don’t think I’ll want to come back.” Stiles shook his head and took a step or two towards the door before having to lean on a shelf.

“Do you need help?” Stiles bit his lip and nodded.  Theo was suddenly just there and holding him as he walked him towards the door.  “Did you walk here?” Stiles tried to remember but he was pretty sure so he nodded.  “Okay.  I’ll drive you home.” Stiles nuzzled into Theo’s neck as a thankful, unsure where he was mentally on what was going on but he was walked over to Theo’s truck and with some help, made to lay on his front  in the back seat of the truck as Theo drove him back to his own home.  They stopped outside the house Stiles knew so well and slowly got himself out of the truck.

“thank you.”

“I’ll wait here.”

“Why?” Stiles frowned.

“Humor me.”

“whatever.” Stiles shrugged and struggled to make it to the door.  He went to walk in and found the door locked.  Frowning he searched for where the hide a key was and unlocked the door, going in and giving a wave over his shoulder at Theo.  Theo sat there watching the house.  He turned on his music and made himself comfortable.  He was pretty sure Stiles would be back soon.

For his part, Stiles went up to his room only to find no door on his bedroom.  Walking in he discovered an office laid out for his father, not a bedroom.  He frowned.

“Point me to my bedroom.”  The arrow tried to form but it started spinning and exploded over his hand.  “Fuck.” He rubbed his hand on his pants before looking around confused.  “Uh… reveal the hidden…” He waved his hand and there was no hidden room, no secret space where his room was hiding.  Stiles bit his lip.  What was going on?  He dialed Scott’s number.

“Hello?”

“Scotty I…”

“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Stiles…. Your best friend.”

“Dude, I think you have the wrong number.” Scott hung up on him.

“The fuck.” He hit dial again.

“Listen, you got the wrong number…”

“No you listen.” Stiles huffed.  “You hear me Scott, you use all those werewolf listening skills and you hear me right this fucking minute.”

“Who are you?” Scott’s voice became eerily calm.

“I’m telling you I’m Stiles Stilinski, your best friend.”

“My best friend is Theo Raeken.” Scott countered.

“Wha…”

“And I don’t know how you know about the werewolf thing, but seriously… what is this about?” He could hear Scott moving.

“THEO!?”

“Wha…”

“THEO RUCKING RAEKEN IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!” Stiles yelled, hanging up the phone and ignoring the calls from Scott as he did his best to storm out to the truck where Theo was still sitting drumming along with the beat from his radio.  “WHAT DID YOU DO!” His magic flaring enough to slam the truck door open.

“First, do not damage my truck.” Stiles meant to show him how much damage he could do but his hand refused to work the magic.  He frowned at it.  “Second, calm down.” Stiles felt the wind go out of his rage, leaving him confused and a little scared as he stood there on the street outside his house where he apparently no longer belonged.  “Third, what are you talking about?”

“Why don’t I have a bedroom here anymore, why was the house locked… why doesn’t Scott know who I am… what did you do?” Stiles asked with a pained voice, clearly meaning that he’d have yelled this, probably with magic trying to break Theo’s skull open but he couldn’t muster the rage of it because Theo had told him to calm down.

“I kind of wondered if this would happen.” Theo sighed.

“What did you do?”

“You used the fucking machine.”

“Yeah and…”

“And you got fucked by the detached cock of a Ghost Rider from the Wild Hunt… you know how they use their power to warp space and time to erase people…”

“Again?!” Stiles sighed.

“Sort of.” Theo shrugged.  “Only I don’t know if this will wear off.”

“Great… what am I supposed to do?”

“Well you can come back to the shop and we can plan your next move or you can come back to my place and we can talk about it there…”

“No.” Stiles shook his head.  “No I’m done, I’m out, I don’t want any part of this.” Stiles stepped away.

“Suit yourself.  You have enough money to get a place to stay tonight?”

“I…” Stiles pulled out his wallet and looked at how much cash he had on hand.  “No.” He sighed.

“Here.” Theo handed him a couple hundred dollar bills.

“I…”

“You earned it.” He pushed them into Stiles’ hand and closed his hand around them.

“Earned it?”

“I’m paying you for the jar of your cum.”

“oh.” Stiles blushed.

“Actually…” Theo pulled out another couple hundred and handed them over.  “That should put us even.”

“thank you?” Stiles mumbled.

“Your welcome.  But remember, if you change your mind I’ll be at the shop all day tomorrow.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay.” He waved as he reached over and closed the door and drove off.

“Right…” Stiles sighed as he looked at the house.  His stuff wasn’t here… or wasn’t where he’d left it. “Point me my stuff.” He held out his hand and the arrow began to spin and faded out.

“Great.” Stiles sighed as he looked at the money in his pocket and wondered how long he’d have to wait this out.  He drew a symbol with his magic and set it to alert him if anything changed about the house from how it was now.  He walked off, feeling cold and alone as he went to his favorite burger place and paid for a small meal.  He was feeling hungry, or he had since they got out of the shop, but he wasn’t sure he could eat.  He thought about where he’d go, and ended up going to Derek’s loft.  It wasn’t like Derek was staying there, and since he owned the building and had set up a system to pay the taxes, it was sitting unused for now.  He walked had to stop in the park to eat what he could of his food.  A couple bites and he was closing the bag, holding his stomach.

What was wrong with him?

He made it half way to the loft when it started raining heavily.  Cursing slightly Stiles ducked into the abandoned train station and sat in the cold dusty wreck of a place to wait out the storm.  Hours later he conjured a small fire in a nearby barrel and started warming his hands.  He went through his pockets to see what he had, and realized the black quartz crystal he’d been taking from Theo was in his pocket.  He smiled softly and thought of Theo taking such good care of him.

A pang of want went through him making him think about how much he wanted to just give in and got to Theo, but he couldn’t.  He would not do that.  He shook himself to free his mind from that warm fuzzy place and focused on where he was here and now.  He looked out at the rain pouring down in sheets so thick that it was like a wall of white liquid blanking out the world.  He spelled wards around the station and a second more delicate layer around the train car he was hiding in.  He could do this.  He could survive and wait this out.  He’d survived months in the wild hunt.  He’d survived all this time by his wits and his desire to survive.  He was not going to let _this_ take him.

He could fight this.

He could.

Couldn’t he?

***

“Theo…?” Scott’s worried voice came through the phone when he’d parked outside his place.

“Scott, what’s up?”

“Some guy called and said he was my best friend and I was worried he was going to attack you… are you alright.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Theo smiled.  It felt nice for Scott to be concerned about him, but he knew that it was the magic of what was done to Stiles that was echoing out across reality.

“Who was that?”

“Well…” Theo sighed as he sat there looking at the rain.  “That was your best friend.”

“But you’re my best friend.”

“I know.” Theo sighed.  “I know.”

“But I…”

“You know I work with magic, right?”

“Yeah.  I’ve been to the shop before.”

“He touched something in my shop and it erased him from everyone’s lives but mine.”

“Why not your life?”

“Nothing in the shop can hurt me.” Theo answered calmly.  “But the problem is that it can hurt anyone who breaks in.  And you had warned him not to break in.  But he did, and he touched the wrong thing and he had his whole life erased.”

“Shit…” Scott went quiet.

“Yeah.” Theo sighed.

“Is he there with you?”

“No.  He wanted dropped off at his old house… and when I told him what happened and why he wanted to try to wait the effect out on his own.”

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“No.” Theo scoffed.  “Fuck no.  But I can’t force him to come to me.  He has to want to be with me or want my help of his own volition.  And till he does… I did all I could.  I gave him a four hundred bucks to help him get by.  With luck and his magic he’ll find a safe place to stay.  But I do need you to do me a favor.”

“What’s that?” Scott sounded concerned.

“Can you come over to my place and pick up something.  He’s going to need it, and I didn’t have it at the shop or really think about it till I got home.”

“Okay… but how do I…”

“Come over, and once you have it call him and tell him you’ll take him where ever he wants to go so he’s not outside on the street.”

“Why me…?”

“Because to him, you’re his best friend, and the only person he trusts with his whole heart.”

“Theo…”

“I know.  But it’s important he knows you at least care about him even if you don’t know who he is.”

“I suppose…  What am I picking up?”

“Something he’ll need to be able to eat… and I don’t want you to know what it is because you’d never touch it if you knew and he’d never forgive either of us if he knew what it was right now.”

“Theo…”

“I have to wait for him to decide on his own free will, but I can make it to where it’s at least fair that he can make the choice, and not starve him into it.”

“Okay.” Scott sighed.  “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Okay, come on in when you get here.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m starting to feel the weight of all the magic today.” Theo rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Okay.  I’ll be there in a bit.”

“See you soon.” Theo hung up and made sure everything was deep enough in his jacket so that it wouldn’t be harmed by the rain and made the dash to his house.  He opened the door and checked the wards, making sure that Scott could be able to just come in when he got there.  After he’d been sent to purgatory with his sister, the fake family he’d forced to be his had left, fled back to their lives he’d stolen them from.  He’d come back from everything with a sense that they deserved happiness, so he’d made sure they had the money to live comfortably for a long while and never contacted them again.  Now he lived alone in the house they’d had together.

“I hope I still have the strength for this.” Theo sighed as he toed off his sneakers and took his jacket off, laying it on the end table to rescue the stuff from his pockets later on.  He shook the water from his short hair and pulled his shirt up over his head, grabbing the hem and stripping out of it, laying it on the back of his sofa.  He reached down and undid his belt before unzipping his fly and slipping out of his jeans leaving himself in just his boxers.  He wasn’t really in the mood for this.  Seeing Stiles that broken over losing his life had spoiled any sexy thoughts he might have had.  But this was for Stiles.  Theo pulled himself out of the fly of his boxer briefs and took himself in hand.

The flesh was willing, but his mind and heart weren’t into it.

  
“Vĭrīlītō.” Theo intoned as he lay back on the sofa, and let the invisible hands of the spell he’d cast take him in hand and began to stroke his cock.  “Fuck…” He moaned, letting his mind drift, conjuring images of Stiles’ hands on him.  Picturing Stiles’ lips taking him into his mouth.  “Vĭrīlīsugěro.” Theo threw his head back moaning louder.  He could get used to this.  He could almost picture a lazy rainy day doing this with Stiles here but he didn’t have the time to just lavish himself with this pleasure.  He had to work quickly.  “Faster.”  The spells filled with his urgency and began to speed up, the unseen hands and mouth working him faster and faster.  He could hear Scott’s car down the street.  Yeah he’d better hurry.  Summoning a mason jar to him quickly he managed to put his tip to the cool ceramic material just as he unloaded, his knot swelling part way because of the spells so that he’d have a bigger release.  Once he was done he panted and set a spell to mixing the herbs and things that needed to be mixed with his essence while he summoned comfy clothes and sent his soiled ones up to the wash.

He was just finishing getting dressed when Scott knocked on the door.

“You know you can just come in.”

“I know… But I know that before this guy got erased I wasn’t your best friend and I thought it might be weird for you if I just walked in.” Scott scratched the back of his neck.

“Maybe.” Theo nodded before handing him a sealed container.

“So…”

“Call him.”

“Right…” Scott hit a few buttons on his phone and listened to the ringing.

“Listen Scotty, I know you don’t get what’s going on but…”

“Theo told me.”

“oh….” Stiles let that hang in the air for a bit.

“And he said you’d need something to be able to eat.”

“Is that why I’m having cramps?”

“Probably… He says he’s having cramps?” Scott turned to Theo.

“Are you at his place?”

“Yeah.”

“Speaker phone.”

“Oh… okay…” Scott pushed a button and held the phone out.

“So… I’m having cramps… and I can’t stand to eat but I’m starving.”

“I figured.  I called Scott to come get what you needed.”

“And the reason you’re not tracking me down?”

“You wanted space from me.  And while Scott doesn’t know you right now, he’s at least a friendly face that might make this easier.”

“oh…” Stiles digested that thought while he let himself think things over, this was weird.  He wasn’t used to Theo being thoughtful and helpful like this.  Was he?  Theo had been very helpful earlier.  He hadn’t even made Stiles say the words when he needed help.  He just watched, waited, and offered.  “thanks.” Stiles mumbled.

“You’re welcome.  Where are you?” Theo asked.

“The train depo.” Theo frowned.

“The one Derek staid at?” Scott frowned too.

“Yeah, you know it?”

“Yeah… I didn’t… you know Derek too?”

“I know the whole pack Scotty.” Stiles sighed.  “I’ll be in the train car trying to stay warm… it’s cold out here.”

“Didn’t you go get a hotel room?” Theo sounded almost worried.

“Waste of money.  Derek’s out of town right now, and I know how to get past his security system to get into his loft.”

“How the hell do you know that, I don’t even know his password….”

“Sour wolf and I go way back.” Stiles chuckled, and Theo had to fight the wave of jealousy that tore through him.

“I’ll be there in a bit.” Scott frowned.

“See you then.” Stiles hung up.

“You’re going to give him a ride to Derek’s aren’t you?”

“And make sure he gets in.”

“You know that has to come from a place where you care, right?”

“I don’t even know him…”

“But you care about him.”

“Yeah…” Scott frowned.

“Just go with it.  Maybe hanging out with him will help you recall him.”

“Maybe.” Scott looked down at the jar.  “Is there a reason you used a scented seal?”

“If you smelled it for what it was, you’d never believe me that he needs it to eat.”

“Really?” Scott arched his brow.

“Yep.  Just take it to him.”

“Okay.” Scott shrugged and headed back out, tucking the jar into his jacket and headed out to his car.

“God speed Scott McCall… god speed…” Theo shut the door behind Scott and sighed as he looked around his house and felt like it was somehow lacking.  He couldn’t put his finger on it.  Maybe it was that he was used to spending twelve hours or more a day with Stiles bound and naked around him.  Not like that was likely to happen now.  But if he had to keep supplying Stiles so he could eat, maybe he’d at least keep him in his life.

“Fuck.” Theo sighed as he walked up stairs and stopped as he frowned at the door on a junk room that hadn’t had a door this morning.  He opened the door and realized with wide eyes he was looking at Stiles’ bedroom.  “Oh shit.” Theo stood there looking around with confusion marring his features.  He waved his hands and magic flared but he could tell that it wasn’t an illusion or a warped space, it was Stiles’ bedroom set up in his house as if he lived here now.

“Fuck.”

***

Stiles was laying there on a moldy seat and thinking about his life choices when Scott walked up and knocked on the door to the train car.  Stiles jumped.

“Shit Scotty, sorry.” He went and opened the door before turning around as he sat down.  “I’m so used to leaving the wards open for pack that I didn’t even think about the fact that you didn’t know me and could walk right through the wards.”

“You do magic too?” Scott offered him the jar.

“Yeah.  I’m the pack emissary.”

“Huh.” Scott nodded to himself, like that somehow made perfect sense.

“I wonder what this is.”

“I…” Scott wrinkled his nose as Stiles broke the seal.  “FUUUUUUCK!” He covered his nose.

“What?”

“You can’t smell that?”

“Just the herbs he used to season whatever it is.”

“whatever…” Scott’s face looked horrified.

“You clearly know what it is now, what is it?”

“If I tell you, you’ll not eat it, and Theo said despite it being… what it is… you need to eat it to keep food down… and I think the part of me that’s your best friend would rather you eat it and not know what it is and be healthy rather than tell you and have you starve.”

“Right… and this has nothing to do with you being a little shit that loves getting one over on me when you know something I don’t and I’m walking head first into something.”

“I’m not like that.”

“Right that’s more me.  Never mind.” Stiles dipped his burger in the liquid and nibbled.  “Not bad… “ He shrugged and sat down.

“If you say so.” Scott shook his head and sat on a chair.  “Man I haven’t been here since before Derek moved into the loft…”

“Yeah.  I came here when I couldn’t make it to the loft before the rain started real bad.” Stiles indicated his wet clothes.  “I was going to do a drying spell but I wasn’t sure how far Theo’s place was from here… and I didn’t want to be naked when you showed up.”

“Yeah… I have a feeling that would have been weird, even for us.”

“Probably.” Stiles nodded.  He picked up his phone while he waited on the latest bite to soak up enough of the liquid before eating it.  He scrolled through to a picture of the pack together and smiled before he handed it over to Scott.

“Holy shit…” Scott looked at the picture.

“Our little family all together before we headed out into our lives.  I was breaking into Theo’s to get what I needed to summon them all back when I got caught in this mess.”

“Most of these guys are in town.”

“What?” Stiles sat up straighter.

“Yeah Isaac’s living out of my mom’s place.  Since him and Chris moved in.  Jackson got his own place after college and I think the twins are around somewhere.”

“And Liam?”

“In collage now.”

“Is it possible my magic got mixed up in all this and it made something I wanted to happen, happen without meaning to?”

“Maybe?” Scott shrugged handing the phone back and making a face as Stiles swallowed his next bite.

“What?”

“That’s just… ew….” He shivered.

“It’s Theo’s cum isn’t it.”

“How’d you ….”

“You only get squeamish about sex stuff.  I mean you have the same face you had when we had the sex talk with your mom.”

“oh god.” Scott shivered.

“Exactly.” Stiles nodded, dipping the next bite in the jar of cum.

“And you’re still eating it?!?” Scott made a face.

“If the magic at play only lets me eat if I have Theo’s cum all over my meals…” Stiles shrugged.  “I’m not going to complain.  I mean… do I want to blow Theo for every meal… no.  But would eating cum drenched food be nasty?  No… I’m good with it.”

“Why does it feel wrong to know that?”

“Probably because on some level you understand we were like brothers.  And Theo’s your best friend right now and you’re not sure who to feel horrified for and what you should feel over all.”

“I can see why I picked you as emissary.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled.

“You okay with me giving you a ride to the loft?”

“Oh thank you.” Stiles deflated on the seat he was on and stretched.  “I was starting to think I was sleeping here tonight… not the worst night I’ve had, I lived in the wild hunt’s station for months.  But...” Stiles shivered.

“Something you’d rather not do again.”

“Exactly.”

“You able to cast a spell to keep the water off us.”

“Absolutely.” Stiles smiled.  He could do that spell for a short distance.  It too materials he didn’t have to do it long term and he’d rather not try to over exert himself in this weird bizzaro version of reality if he didn’t have to.  He packed up his food and followed Scott to the opening of the train depo.  “Okay… hang on.” He folded the wards into a solid umbrella like shape above them and had to put a little more energy into it than he’d have liked to admit as they walked to the car and got in.

“Magic’s neat.” Scott smiled.

“Yeah.  I’ve always thought it was since I used it to trap Jackson and the pups in the nightclub.”

“With the mountain ash….” Scott frowned.

“Who did that in this version of reality?”

“You…” Scott frowned as he looked down at the steering wheel like he was confused why he’d said that.

“What do you mean Scotty?”

“I remember you with the trash bag full of mountain ash….”

“How is that…”

“I don’t know.” Scott frowned.  “I remember it… and I remember the motel with the road flare….”

“Scott…”

“And the MRI…” Scott looked lost as if he was drowning in those memories.  “But I don’t remember you outside those.  It’s…. it doesn’t make sense.”

“Let’s not push it.” Stiles bit his lip.  It gave him hope that Scott had remembered that much just hanging out with him but he wasn’t sure how far that would get him with anyone else.  He’d always been closer to Scott and those were the moments that they were closer to being brothers and being on the same page than most of their memories.  Who knew what he’d remember tomorrow?  Or what anyone else would remember for that matter?  But for now he needed to sleep in something that wasn’t a narrow padded bench.

The car ride was quiet while Scott tried to reconcile three memories of Stiles being in his life and gaping blank spaces where there was no memory of him.  The way he was being so quiet worried Stiles but he was consumed in his own thoughts about how much this was messing up his life.  And if he caused the pack to remember him, would they vanish back to where ever they’d been, or had this version of reality moved them closer because the pack felt the lack of him without knowing it?  Too many possibilities really.  Stiles pulled his knees up to his chest and tried not to think about it.

“you okay?” Scott asked quietly once they were parked at the loft.

“no…” Stiles sighed.  “My dad doesn’t know I exist, my bed room is gone… all the things I own are gone from this world, except what I took to the shop with me.  And now I’m a living breathing artifact of a world and a life that never was.”

“You’re more than that.”

“Thanks for saying that.” Stiles smiled and squeezed Scott’s arm.  “I’ll head on up.”

“I’m going with you.  Just to make sure you get in and don’t like… blow the door off the hinges.”

“I…”

“What?”

“I’ve never tried doing that.” Stiles frowned.

“Is it possible?”

“I think so.  I just… I usually have keys to everything.” Stiles held up his key ring.  “It’s sort of my thing.”

“Holy shit…” Scott took in what had to be nearly three pounds of keys and key cards.

“Yeah… I didn’t always have magic to open doors for me.” Stiles chuckled putting it back in his jacket pocket.  “So let’s get us some dry space…” He drew a symbol in the air and the magic bloomed out of it forming above the car and spreading to make a dome of magic that held the water back.

“Still think that’s cool.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled as they went into the loft.

***

Stiles was snuggling down in Derek’s bed.  It still smelled of Derek.  It felt like pack to him.  But he was more happy for being able to put all his clothes in the washer and drier and getting to curl up naked in the soft sheets and warm comforter he’d found from when Derek hadn’t had his powers.  He was drawing lazy circles with his magic focusing in on the magic and not on what was going on in his life.  He’d have to meditate in the morning or his magic was apt to start rebelling.  These little exercises worked to give him a measure of control, but if he had to do something big… he was hesitant to believe his magic would just obey.

His mind kept drifting to the fact that Scott had remembered him a little bit.  It wasn’t everything, and it was only three memories… but it was enough to tell him that everything wasn’t completely gone.  Not forever anyways.  Maybe if he sat with his dad he could jog his memories.

But this was going to take time.  And it was going to be a long process to regain even a measure of what he had.  And he’d have to live somewhere while that was going on.  And while the loft had a certain air about it… how exactly was he supposed to eat meals here if he ran out of Theo’s cum?  Did he need it fresh from his balls?  He’d sealed the container up when he’d finished eating and had hopes that it’d let him eat breakfast when he got up.  He was starting to get anxious and wishing he had his laptop or his phone charger so he could play online till he passed out.  Hell his medication at this point would be a a blessing.  He sighed and decided to pad over to Derek’s dvd selection, hoping that someone in the pack had thought to buy him something decent.  He crouched down and cast a were light to see by and frowned as he picked up the box set of Kyle XY that he’d bought Derek.  A note on the front threw him more than anything.

_Sour wolf,_

_Watch this.  Expand your horizons.  And maybe you’ll get the reference._

­                                                                                                                                                                                    _-Stiles_

“Son of a bitch.” Stiles sat there gob smacked.

***

Theo looked up from the glass top where he’d been doing paper work to see Stiles walking in.  He bit his lip unsure what to say or do.

“Something weird is going on.” Stiles put the dvd set on the glass.

“You think that’s weird you should see my house.”

“Why, what’s happening at your house?” Stiles frowned.

“My junk room was remodeled into your bedroom.”

“What?!” Stiles was floored.

“Tell me about it.” Theo nodded.

“Why didn’t you call me, ass.” He smacked Theo’s arm.

“It was after Scott left.”

“Still.”

“I don’t have your number.”

“I…” Stiles paused and looked in his phone.  “Crap.”

“You don’t have my number either do you.” Theo sounded entirely too smug for this hour of the day.

“Shut up.” Stiles glared at him.

“Glad you feel more yourself.” Theo chuckled.  “Did you eat okay?”

“Once I started using your jizz as a dipping sauce.”

“You figured it out?”

“Scott smelled it and got squeamish about it.  He only gets that way about sex things.”

“Good to know.”

“It’s why I had to give the pups the sex talk because he kept hemming and hawing and making these blushing faces as he tried to explain things.”

“How the hell did he end up a virgin this long?” Theo dropped his pen.

“Oh he’s not a virgin.  I know for a fact him and Alison burned through a jumbo box of condoms in a week or two, and to my knowledge him and Kira at least tried….”

“lovely.” Theo wrinkled his nose.

“Prudish are we?”

“I don’t think anyone has ever accused me of that….” Theo frowned as if genuinely thinking about that.

“Well… for the time being can I live with you?”

“What?” Theo shook his head.

“Can I live with you?” Stiles drew the syllables out as he spoke.

“Are you seriously asking that?”

“Well my stuff’s already there like I live there anyways… and…”

“We’d have to anchor that part into reality.”

“And how do we do that?”

“A contract.”

“A contract?”

“I keep some demon vellum just in case…. Hang on.” Theo disappeared through the back of the shop and came back with what almost looked like a piece of black leather that he unrolled on the counter.

“So you want me to make a demonic contract with you….”

“To list you as my submissive.”

“What else?” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Theo.

“Oh you know you like it.” He chuckled.  “But the contract will give you more protection so that I can’t over step my bounds.”

“Well I like the _sound_ of that at least.” Stiles sighed.  “What sort of things are you looking for here?”

“The right to fuck you and use your body however and where ever I see fit.”

“I knew you wanted in my pants.”

“I fucked your mouth and knotted you.  Trust me I want in your ass too.” Theo nodded.

“Okay… what else?”

“We’d have an active BDSM relationship.”

“Full time or play time?”

“Full time…” Theo looked at Stiles’ eyes.

“I can maybe do that.  Do I have to call you sir all the time?”

“Only when we’re having sex?”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded.

“And I get to spank you.”

“You do like abusing my ass don’t you….” Stiles shook his head.  “Fine, but you have to provide me enough cum to keep me able to eat and drink regular foods.”

“Deal.” Theo nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“Someone liked that idea.” Stiles grinned.

“In return I want to milk you.”

“Milk me?

“Cock and tits.”

“Uh…”

“I want to sell it here in the store.”

“Dude!” Stiles blushed.

“I’ve been making lube with your cum you shot after a couple weeks of the fucking machines.”

“Theo!” Stiles looked around.

“Already doubled what I paid you last night in pre orders.”

“seriously?”

“All you’d have to do is sit naked on the machine here in the shop and fill a few jars a day and I’d pay you for them.”

“I don’t know….”

“I’m stripping out the parts that would make them be able to use it against you.”

“So it’s just magically charged jizz?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, I can live with that.  But I want you to guarantee I get my old life back.”

“I don’t have that kind of juice…”

“This does.” Stiles pointed to the vellum.  “Once we apply ink it’ll make what we’ve agreed to as a binding contract and it’ll be on the hook to do whatever it can to fulfill the contract. Including restoring my life in return for me coming to the shop and sitting here naked in your store all day being milked…” Stiles blushed.

“I agree.” Theo nodded.  It was a fair trade.

“What else?”

“I want to gag you.”

“I think you did that…” Stiles blushed.

“That was my cock.  I mean with like a ball gag or a spider gag….” Theo smirked.

“Oh.” Stiles blushed as he thought about it.  “Okay.” He nodded.  “Anything else?”

“I want to keep you sounded when you’re not in the shop getting milked.  That way when we fuck at home, you won’t be cumming.”

“uh…” Stiles blushed, his mind going blank at how horny he was.

“Someone likes that…” Theo sniffed the air.  “You sign this and you can start work today.”

“That much of a hurry to get a fresh batch of my cum?” Stiles blushed.

“Well I have this idea for a spell to help your friends remember who you are.  A little bit of cum from you in free lube samples to the pack.  The more they use it the more they start to remember who you are and what they should know about you.” Theo smirked.

“Fucker, how long have you had that in mind?”

“About ten minutes?” Theo smirked as he shrugged.

“Fine.  Where do I sign?”

“Not quite yet…” Theo held up a hand.

“What?”

“I sort of have one last thing I just thought of…” Theo bit his lip.

“What is it?”

“I want to brand you.”

“Brand me…” Stiles blinked.

“Not with like a branding iron… but with magic…”

“So marking me…”

“Yes.”

“I….I suppose.” Stiles blushed.

“Really?”

“Sure, it can’t be that bad.”

“You say that now….” Theo smirked.

“Is that everything?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, where do I sign?”

“On the dotted line.” Theo held up a metallic looking ink that seemed to glow with an internal red light before pouring some of it on the vellum.  It began to suck into the page and leaving only printed words of their contract, at the bottom leaving two clear places for them to sign.  Theo signed his name to the contract with the ink and passed the pen over to Stiles.

“Never thought I’d be doing this…” Stiles sighed as he signed the page and the ink seemed to burn into the vellum before becoming a solid ruby color on the black of the page.  “What now?”

“Now… you strip.” Theo smirked.

“right here?!” Stiles’ voice broke.

“Oh god your face…” Theo chuckled.

“ass hole.” Stiles blushed.

“No, back by the machine.” He gestured to the front of the shop where it was sitting.  “The charms are still up so that only you and I can see it and you while you go at it.  I put a cubby back there for you to store your clothes in just in case.  And when you’ve filled your quota for today you can dress and bring them up to the counter here.” He patted the glass top counter and smiled.

“You’re evil.” Stiles muttered.

“Only in the dungeon.”

“Promises promises…” Stiles grumbled as he wandered back and undressed.  Theo hit a button and a spot light over the bench turned on making him blush as he folded his shirt and stood there half naked looking out at the city as people walked by.  Not a single one of them able to see him but it still felt naughty to be taking his clothes off like this.  Off came his pants and boxers and he folded them up and put them and his socks and shoes into the cubby hole and looked around.

_SMACK_

“fuck!” Stiles shouted after Theo spanked his ass hard.

“Figured you might want some lube.”

“yes please…”

“yes please what?”

“sir.” Stiles blushed furiously.

“Get up on the bench.”

“sir?” Stiles frowned.

“Ass towards me.” Stiles did as he was told and Theo knelt down and pulled Stiles’ cheeks apart before licking a slow deliberate strip with his tongue alone Stiles’ puckered hole.

“fuck…” Stiles whimpered.  Theo chuckled against him and began to slowly eat him out, toying with his hole with just the tip of his tongue.  “Fuck me…” Stiles whimpered as Theo’s tongue pushed inside and spread him on the probing bit of flesh.  Theo chuckled and the vibrations going straight to Stiles’ ass making him have to grip the bench to keep from falling off of it as Theo delved in deeper, opening him up and eating him out.  Stiles moaned deeply as Theo began to hum in his ass.

“OH FUCK… PLEASE… GOD….” Stiles thrashed about, all too close already.  It had to be the submitting and the fact that it was Theo eating him out.  He almost wished it was Theo’s cock in his ass instead of Garrett’s.  He didn’t want to risk everything on using a Ghost Rider’s cock again, but he didn’t know how to ask for it.  He wasn’t sure if Theo would allow it or if he had anything else in stock.  And then two slick fingers found his hole along with Theo’s tongue and soon he was taking fingers and lube instead of Theo’s tongue.

“You fucking tight little whore.  I can’t wait to get into you later.”

“Wish it was you now…” Stiles blurted out and blushed after saying it.

“Really?” Theo smirked.

“yeah…” Stiles looked down biting his lip.

“I might be able to help you with that….”

“R-really?” Stiles blushed.  “h.. how?”

“Well I can’t sit back here and run the store… but I can leave this behind.” Theo palmed himself through his jeans.

“What?!” Stiles gaped at him.

“Told you.  I can take cocks off bodies.” Theo stood up and undid his jeans and pulled his cock out.  He focused on his hand as he jerked off, getting himself rock hard as he poured more energy into his hands before drawing a circle around his cock and balls and with one last tug he was holding his cock and balls about chest high as an offering to Stiles.

“Fuck….” Stiles whimpered.

“I’m sort of glad you choose me over Garrett.”

“change of pace…” Stiles blushed.

“Sure.” Theo undid Garrett’s cock off the pole arm and attached his own cock to it.  “Beats sitting back there and being horny as fuck watching you get fucked again and again all day.  This way at least when I need to cum I can just dump a load right in you.” Theo chuckled, redoing his fly and belt before walking away with Garrett’s cock.  “Go ahead and get comfy.  I’m going to get the milking machine.”

“you have a machine?” Stiles looked at him incredulously.

“Of course I have a milking machine.  What sort of sex shop for the magically and supernatural inclined would I be if I didn’t have a milking machine.  I’d thought about approaching Scott for alpha’s milk.”

“Seriously?” Stiles gaped at him.

“Of course.” Theo smiled.  “You’ve seen him naked.”

“yeah…” Stiles blushed.

“But frankly, I’m kind of glad it was you who got caught in this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Theo returned a moment later with the milking machine which was a couple tubes attached to a string of glass jars and a clear suction cup that would fit over the head of Stiles’ cock and each of his nipples.  “On your back.”

“Yes sir.” Stiles blushed as he got down on his back.

“Look what you’re doing to me.” Theo cast his eyes on his cock where it was hanging from the pole.

“Fuck.” Stiles blushed.

“I love that you keep calling me sir…” Theo smiled as he hooked the nipple pods on, which much to Stiles’ shock began sucking on his nipples.

“Does the other part suck like this….?” Stiles bit his lip.

“Yep.” Theo smirked.

“You’re so turned on by all of this…” Stiles panted.

“Absolutely… but you know what else…?”

“What?”

“I want to brand you right now.”

“NOW?!” Stiles blushed.

“Absolutely.  Wouldn’t do to have you making my product and not having the markings that indicated that you were owned and operated by me.” Theo looked hungrily at Stiles’ naked flesh.

“O-oh… okay…” Stiles blushed as Theo’s hand rested on his peck.

“Astramentas Animas Caras.” Theo intoned, the heat of his hand spiking as it felt almost as if something was stabbing into Stiles’ chest.

“Ow!” Stiles whined.

“ssh.” Theo chastised him while working the magic and took his hand away, revealing a fancy script now almost tattooed into his flesh, but the edge of the lettering raised to indicate that it was in fact a brand that read:

_Property of Theodore Karl Raeken_

“Holy shit.” Stiles touched it, tracing his finger over the edging and the letters.

“I’m not done.”

“There’s more?” Stiles whimpered.

“Oh yeah…” Theo took a hold of Stiles’ cock.

“t-t-T-THEO…” Stiles bucked and Theo had to hold him still while the magic worked through his cock, bringing a moan and then a scream from his lips as the branding took effect, he removed his hands to reveal the bold black lettering written down the top of Stiles’ cock now.

_Property of Theodore Karl Raeken_

“Fuck.” Stiles moaned.

“We’re not done yet babe.” Theo grinned and pinched it to open it and fixed it around Stiles’ dick.

“fuucck.” Stiles whimpered as he struggled to stay still, his dick already lurching with need.

“Let’s get you set up…” Theo used the lube on his own cock and lifted Stile’s ass to line up with it.  “I’ll knot you with every orgasm, so I’ll have to do some after care when we get home.  But for now, enjoy.” With a snap of his fingers the pole began to fuck Stiles and he began to moan and whine as he was being fucked brutally.  Theo worked the straps around Stiles’ wrists and ankles

“I’ll check on you later when you need something to eat.” He left the area and went back to work.  “And don’t worry, as soon as you fill all the jars to capacity the bonds will let you up.” Theo smirked over his shoulder at Stiles.  The day was quiet for the most part, people coming and going, some window shopping and some picking up small amounts of herbs or supplies here or there.  It was roughly four pm when someone walked in and came up to the counter.

“Can I help you?” Theo smiled.

“I was wondering who your supplier for the lubricant I bought here this morning was.” The man held a nearly empty jar.

“It’s homemade actually.”

“That’s insane.  It’s the best thing I’ve ever used.” He raved about the things he loved about the lube.  Stiles was blushing behind him, holding the jars of cum in his arms.

“Well if you love it that much you should thank my friend here.” He gestured to Stiles.

“Why, is he the one who makes it?” The guy smiled taking Stiles’ free hand in his and shaking it before letting Stiles set his jars on the glass counter.

“Sort of.  He makes the primary element in the lube.”

“theo.” Stiles blushed.

“Oh it’s nothing to be ashamed of.  That lube is fantastic.  I used the whole jar today.”

“thank you.” Stiles blushed furiously.

“Is this the primary ingredient?” The guy picked up one of the jars.

“Yep.” Theo smirked.

“Huh, it looks just like cum but that’s silly…”

“Oh it’s exactly what it looks like.” Theo smirked at Stiles blushed as the shopper gapped at them before looking at Stiles more closely.

“Y… you brought this much in… how long did it take you to fill these!?!?” He gasped.

“Uh… like eight hours…” He looked back to where he’d been _working_ or _worked_ earlier.

“Wait… you… _make_ … here?” The shopper’s face flushed.

“Absolutely.  I want my products as fresh as possible.  In fact if you want to talk amongst yourself I can make you a larger patch in just a minute.”

“Thanks!” The guy beamed, only matched by Stiles’ glower as Theo took the jars and left them alone as he snuck into the back of the shop.

“So how long have you been making the…” The guy blushed.

“The primary ingredient… since puberty smacked me around.” Stiles blushed.  “If you mean the lube… I started yesterday.” He blushed.

“Wow.  I saw how much was on the shelf this morning… you must have huge balls.” The shopper kept glancing down at Stiles’ jeans.

“Uh…” He blushed.  “I suppose?” He was starting to wonder if Theo had done this on purpose.

“Do you want to see them?” Theo chimed in.

“Really?” The guy lit up.

“Theo….” Stiles gave him a look.

“Show the man where the product is made.  I mean you want him to know it’s farm to shelf.”

“Theo…”

“I said show him.”

Stiles blushed and undid his pants and revealed himself to the man.  Acutely aware of the fact that he was now showing his brand off to a complete stranger, the first person other than himself and Theo to see it.

“Wow… this is impressive.” His eyes glancing down the writing and looking at Theo approvingly before speaking again as he looked Stiles in the eyes.  “I’m going to be thinking about this when I fuck my boyfriend later.” He took a hold of Stiles’ bare cock and moved it around as he examined it.  “We’d love to watch you _make_.”

“Milked.  It’s being milked.” Stiles blushed feeling wrong with the term _making_ when it came to his being milked.

“Huh, you think people would like to see him being milked?” Theo seemed to think on it.

“I’m sure you could draw a crowd who’d love to watch.  You could offer wine and I’m sure you’d have people beating your door down to stand and watch.”

“Hum…”

“Theo.” Stiles glared.

“We’ll have to think it over.” Theo handed over the bottle of lube and took the man’s money.

“I’m not letting people stand around watching me get milked.”

“You say that now.  But I’m sure the first time will be the hardest…”

“I’m not…”

“Stiles…”

“what?” Stiles bit his lip.

“We’ll schedule one for next week.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now if you wouldn’t mind.” Theo held out his hand.

“Sir?”

“My dick.”

“Oh.” Stiles blushed and pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over.  Theo loosened his jeans and reattached it to himself before doing up his pants.  “And now for you.”

“Now what for me?”

“First the sound.” Theo flicked his wrist and pulled a flexible bending sound out of thin air before coming around the glass top counter and crouching down to slide the tube down the center of Stiles’ dick, and taking the odd looking lock on the end and affixing it around Stiles’ dick head.  He blushed but didn’t complain.  “How’s it feel?”

“Weird…” Stiles admitted.

“You’ll get used to it.  This next part will be the weirdest.”

“What could…” But stiles stopped as the orange glow filled Theo’s hands and as he slowly jerked Stiles off with one hand the other drew a solid orange line around Stiles’ crotch before one good pull and he was suddenly holding the tender flesh in his hand and bringing it up to his face as he stood to inspect it.  “Might prize.”

“Shit…”

“This will keep you from wanting to play with it before I get home.” Theo sat it on the counter.

“aren’t you going to….”

“To what?”

“put it away or something…?” Stiles bit his lip.

“Afraid of people seeing it?”

“yes…” Stiles blushed.

“Okay, fine.” He put it in a large pocket on the inside of his jacket.

“This is so weird….” Stiles shivered as he redid his pants.

“It’s okay babe, it’ll only be off of you when I don’t think I can trust you not to play with it.”

“After all the sex I had for the last two weeks and today you really think I’m going to jerk off as soon as I….”

“Yes.” Theo nodded.

“Maybe so…” Stiles shrugged, it’d been worth a shot.

“This way I know you can’t play with it till I get home.  But you’re more than welcome to take a vibrator home and work your prostate over.”

“No thanks.” Stiles winced.  “I’m tender back there.”

“I’ll do the after care when I get home.  I’ll see you then.”

“Yes sir.” Stiles smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in a commission please contact me on Tumblr @ Notsalony.


End file.
